Seeking Comfort
by Maken.Kamui
Summary: Inugami has a nightmare about Tamazuki throwing him aside after him being no further use to him and goes to see the only one who can help him with it. Tamazuki.


_"You truly were a loyal dog..." Tamazuki mutters under his breath, slicing down his chest and stopping at his stomach. Inugami wants to form words but none will come out but one sentence: "I... Did it all for you.." And just like that he died moments after. He wanted to ask "why?", "Tamazuki, what are you doing? Don't toss me aside!", "I said I'll follow you until the end, this can't be the end! Don't end it like this...! Please...!"_

* * *

Inugami's eyes shot open, panting more than usual. He glanced around and noticed he was indeed still alive and in the building where the Shikoku clan resided. The dog youkai glanced at the clock by his bedside. _4:35 AM. _Practically the middle of the night.

He slowly sat up, placing a hand on his forehead remembering what had happened in his dream. Tamazuki killed him after him being no further use to him... He wouldn't do that, would he? He's been loyal to him for only god knows how long it's been since they met.

"Bah... It's just a damn nightmare. Nothing to worry about..." Inugami muttered to himself, slowly laying back down and fixing the cover and closed his eyes yet again.

_"Not a very pretty method, is it?"_

Once again his eyes shot open again. What wasn't a pretty method? Why did the voice sound like Tamazuki's? He groaned and slowly crawled out of his bed and went to go find the only one who could most likely solve this. Tamazuki.

The rooms of Inugami and Tamazuki seemed to be close by each other, that or he couldn't stop thinking about it and was too distracted over the dream to much to even notice how fast he got there than normal.

He took a deep breath and slowly opened the door and peered inside to see a sleeping Tamazuki. Well, he didn't really think this through since he didn't really want to wake him up but at the same time he really wanted him to consult him about the recent nightmare.

"H-hey..." Inugami murmured, slowly walking closer to him and quietly shutting the door. Tamazuki still remained asleep.

Maybe... If he slept with him just for tonight it'll make him feel better? Inugami quickly shook his head, it was a stupid thought! He'd surly kill him if he woke up and saw him there! Well, at least, Inugami thought that.

After a few moments of thinking he sighed and narrowed his eyes, glancing at the bed and slowly crawled in with his lord. Maybe... He'd understand and won't take him sleeping in the same bed as him too much of a threat if he even took it as one.

Inugami snuggled into the bed and closed his eyes, back facing his sleeping lord. Surely... This will help...

Heavy breathing was quite odd for Tamazuki to do yet he seemed to be doing it more than he even does in his sleep at the moment. Inugami wondered what he was even dreaming about but tried to clear his thoughts so he could resume sleeping.

The bed shifted and apparently Tamazuki wrapped his arms around him in his sleep, acting as a stuffed bear or any stuffed toy a child would sleep with as a child. Inugami blushed slightly and tried his hardest to pay it no mind.

"...I love... you..."

Inugami blushed harder at this. There is no way he could even mean him, he's a sleep after all! Just... Sleep talking. But who exactly did he love in the dream?

"Inu...Gami..."

His eyes widened and glanced behind him at the still sleeping Tamazuki. He said his name...? Right after confessing something in his sleep?

A few minutes passed before Tamazuki spoke once more saying: "Get out out of my bed..." Tamazuki snorted and rolled over onto his side, facing away from him. Inugami yelped slightly. "G—ck-! T-Tamazuki...?" he asked, slowly turning to face his back.

"Go back to your room..." he sighed, obviously still tired. "...You... Wouldn't toss me away after having no further use for me... Would you...?" Tamazuki remained silent. Of course he will but he couldn't exactly tell him that, now could he? "...No.. Now go back to bed." He grunted.

Inugami felt a little better but he still had his doubts. "...M-May I sleep with you... J-Just for tonight?" He grumbled, expecting a flat out no but there was hesitation from Tamazuki before he sighed. "Fine, just don't touch me nor tell anyone. I'm going back to sleep."

Inugami blinked and smiled. "Thank you.." He closed his eyes and heard Tamazuki make a humming noise as if saying "yeah, yeah, just shut up and go back to sleep before I change my mind." Taking it as that, he fell asleep a few minutes after with Tamazuki soon following after.


End file.
